


Just In Time

by Crispycheeto



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polygamy, Supernatural - Freeform, Superpowers, Ted the taco guy, courtney is queen, damien is hardcore gamerboi, damien is soft, shayne is a god, shayne is good at everything, smosh getting jobs, smosh with powers, smosh young adults, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto
Summary: Courtney, Damien, and Shayne come into their powers after they start their senior year of high school. They're figuring out life with the added complications of school, jobs, relationships, and super powers.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, feel like it kinda sucks but the following chapters should be better cause actually gonna plan em out lol

“Alright, Damien. It’s your first day of your senior year. Everything is gonna be fine. You’ve got this my man” Damien said to himself, looking in the mirror. 

He straightened his shirt one more time and forced a smile. He convinced himself it would be a good day. Nothing could go wrong. He didn’t know that for sure but he willed it to be true. For some reason he felt nervous. It really wouldn’t be any different than any other school day. By now he was used to high school. First days were no longer a thing to be hyped or nervous about. It would be a normal day. 

After realizing that he had nothing to worry about, Damien smiled and went downstairs to have breakfast. He remembered he had something to be excited about. He would see his best friends for the first time since the last day of their junior year. Both Shayne and Courtney had been away on vacation for the majority of summer break, and there had been no chance for them to see each other. Damien had spent the majority of his break alone or hanging out with his many pets. He was excited to finally not be alone. 

“Good morning, mom” Damien greeted with newfound joy as he entered the small kitchen. 

“Hey Damien, you ready for your last first day?” his mom asked, genuinely interested in her son’s simple life. 

“Yea, I think so. It really isn’t a big deal. It’s just another day of school” Damien brushed it off, preparing his breakfast of cereal and milk. 

Damien sat down with a glass of milk and a bowl of fruity cereal. He checked his phone for messages as he ate his breakfast. He smiled, seeing the messages from Courtney and Shayne. 

Court: Hey, buddyyyy! SUper excited to see you. You still picking me and shanye up to go to school?

Shayne: Good morning. Hope you’re as happy as I am to finally see you again. Ima walk to courts place so you can pick us up together

Damien had totally forgotten that he was supposed to pick his friends up. It was a good thing he was way ahead of schedule, as usual. He sent Shayne and Courtney texts, confirming their plans. Thinking now, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous before. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. If anything he should have been worrying about the stupid schoolwork he’d be having to do this year. He was just trying to get his diploma so he could move on to bigger and better things. 

“I’m heading to work! Don’t forget all of your school stuff” Damien heard his mom call from the front door.

“I won’t mom. Have a good day” he called back.

“You too, see you later” she called before closing the door behind her.

Damien quickly washed his dishes after he finished his breakfast. He was eager to get to Courtney’s house so that he could see his friends after a long lonely summer. He dashed upstairs to grab his school bag and he was quickly out the door and in his car. 

He started his car, turning on the radio and driving down the road. Courtney didn’t live far. It was only a few minutes before he arrived. He was very happy to see both his friends waiting in the driveway when he pulled up. He got out of the car. Maybe that was weird but there were hugs to be had. 

“Damien!” Courtney squealed, immediately wrapping herself around Damien in a tight hug. 

“Courtney! Shayne! I missed you guys!” Damien smiled, feeling the happiest he had since last year. 

“Hey man. We’ve all got lots of catching up to do” Shayne grinned, giving Damien a one armed hug once Courtney had let go of him. 

“Yea. It’s been quite the summer!” Courtney shouted.

“Alright Courtney, I think that’s enough yelling” Shayne warned, patting her softly on the head. 

“Oops. My bad” Courtney apologized in her cute voice, not really being that sorry. 

“Ya’ll ready to get to school?” Damien asked, gesturing back to his truck.

“Nah! Let’s skip instead” Courtney half joked. 

“No, We can’t get off to a bad start. We have to at least wait a few weeks before we start skipping. Then we can make excuses as to why we didn’t show up” Shayne responded.

“Let’s just get this day over with. It can’t be bad, they’re just gonna be introducing classes anyway. Then we can hang out after school and catch up” Damien suggested, backing up towards his truck. 

“That sounds good to me” Shayne agreed. 

“Okay, fine. Let’s go” Courtney agreed, climbing into the backseat of Damien’s truck.  
Damien got in the driver’s seat, starting up the truck, while Shayne tossed his stuff into the backseat and got in the passenger seat. Damien gripped the wheel, calming his mind, before he backed out of the driveway. 

“Do you guys have everything? This is your last chance. I’m not turning back after this” Damien warned, driving through Courtney and Shayne’s neighborhood slowly. 

“Quit being such a dad. We’re good” Courtney joked, scrolling through instagram on her phone.

The rest of the ride to school was comfortably silent until they arrived at school. Damien pulled into the parking lot of their school and parked in his assigned parking space. 

“I’m so glad you got a parking space Damien. This way we can waste less gas and take up less parking spaces. I hated taking the bus. We’ll never have to take the bus again as long as we have you” Shayne said, only joking a little bit. 

“So I guess we’ll see each other at lunch? Goodluck with your classes” Courtney asked as they got out of Damien’s truck. 

“Yep, we’ll see you then” Damien said, followed by Shayne’s nod of agreement. 

“Alright, I’ll see ya later then” Courtney said before they parted ways. 

And then Damien was alone again. He didn’t mind the alone so much. He’d just rather spend time goofing off with his friends. He considered themselves lucky though. Their school was nice and they didn’t even have to be there that long. 

There were five periods. There was an hour long lunch period, and four class periods. Each period was only an hour long. School was only like five and a half hours long which was unusually short. Damien didn’t mind the short days. They had school from 8 30 am to 2 pm. The short days meant they had lots of time to do homework, have jobs, and it allowed for an acceptable amount of free time. Plus lunch was held at the end of the school day. You didn’t even have to stay on campus if you didn’t want to. Damien liked the school, and he shared that opinion with most other students who went there. 

Damien’s first period was a free period. That meant he’d get to spend the next hour by himself in the library. He could use this time to study or he could do something personal, as long as he wasn’t disturbing anyone. He didn’t have anything to study yet, as the year had only just begun, so he figured he would use that time doing something creative on the computer. He had a hobby of writing. Sometimes he liked to write stories. Sometimes he liked to write theatre scripts. He considered himself to be a pretty creative kid. 

Damien’s other three classes were accelerated calculus, theater, and gym. He wasn’t excited for the math class. He was a smart boy and he was good at math, but that didn’t mean he liked it. He was very excited for the theater class. He loved theater. He wanted to be an actor. He wasn’t sure if he could make it but he really wanted to try. He figured the gym class wouldn’t be too bad. They’d probably play sports mediocrely or the coach would have them do laps or something like that. He had that class with Courtney and Shayne, so he was happy about it regardless of what they did. 

The first period dragged on and he found himself writing a story about a pretty blond girl, a boy with dark hair, and a boy with dirty blonde hair. In the story they were the best of friends. They were so happy together, but something bad was coming. Damien intended for the story to be happy, but the end grew tragic. The girl was falling. Her friends weren’t close enough to catch her. She fell and she hit the ground. She screamed in agony. She cried, screaming “I think my arm’s broken. Help!”

Damien stopped writing. He quickly saved the document and turned off the computer. He wasn’t sure why he would write something like that. He wasn’t sure why it had come to his head when he had felt so good. He had a sour taste in his mouth. The characters he’d written had been just like him and his friends. He had a bad feeling. He was worried. He worried that their fate would not be so good. Suddenly a day that had felt so good began to feel very bad. 

He decided he would feel better if he sent them a message so he started a new group chat, the three of them being in it.

Damien: Was feeling a little lonely. How are your classes goin?

A few moments passed. Damien began to relax. He began to forget about the stupid story. He wouldn’t let something like that ruin his good day. What was only a couple of minutes seemed to take forever. He pocketed his phone and drifted down the aisles of the library. Maybe he could find a nice book to read to pass the time. 

He was reading the summary of a book, it’s cover an eye catching emerald green, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Damien pulled it out, unlocking it with one hand while his other held the pretty book. He’d received a message from Courtney. He shifted the book between his arm and side so that he could type a response to her message.

Court: Omg it’s so fucking boring. My teacher is going on and on about his divorce and it’s kinda awkward

Damien: That sounds like fun…

Damien: I’m in the library looking for a book to read

Shayne: Since when do you read? I thought that was my thing

Shayne: My class is fine. Would rather be hanging out with you guys tho

Damien: Same. we can hang out in a few hours tho. I’ll see you guys at gym

Court: Yes. will see you then

Shayne: TTyl

Damien returned his phone to his pocket and decided to check out the book he was holding. He didn’t even know what it was called, but he was for some reason eager to start reading it. He walked over to the front desk and handed the book to the student working there so she could check it out to him. 

“Are you into psychic stuff?” She asked as she handed it back to him.

“Uh” he started as he finally looked at the title of the book, ‘A Guide For Beginner Psychics’.

“I am now, I guess” He said before he turned to walk back to his bag. 

Something told him he needed some more privacy, so he grabbed his stuff and headed for a more secluded reading area at the back of the library. He sat down and started reading. There was a lot of interesting stuff in the book. He wondered if these things were actually possible. Even if they weren’t, he found the idea pretty cool. Soon the bell rung and it was time for his next class. He carefully put the book in his bag and headed off to his math class.

Not much happened in his next two classes. They seemed to fly by really quickly. He could hardly even remember what happened. It was mostly just a bunch of boring talk from his new teachers about who they were and about what the semester would be like. It was like no time passed before it was time for the gym class that he shared with his two beloved friends. 

Damien hesitantly walked into the large, open gym. He wasn’t a big fan of super open spaces. They allowed more room for things to go wrong. He was comforted by the sight of his two friends and walked to them, finding more confidence now that he didn’t feel so alone.

“Damien! How’s your day been?” Courtney asked excitedly. 

Damien loved her happiness. She was always so excited about life. Seeing her happy always made him feel better when he was having a rough day. She was so bright that she could make anyone feel good. Her positivity wowed him. 

“It’s been alright. A bit boring” He responded. 

“So what video games are we gonna play later? And who’s house are we going to after school?” Shayne asked, already planning their afternoon in his head. 

“Let’s go to your house, Shayne” Courtney suggested hopefully. 

“Why not yours or Damien’s place?” Shayne asked. 

“Well you know my house is gonna be all filled up! And Damien’s place is so loud cause he’s got a bunch of birds. Did you forget all that summer, being away for so long?” Courtney joked. 

“Yea, I guess you’re right. We could get tacobell for lunch then we could chill and play some video games in my room. How’s that sound?” Shayne asked, expecting all around yes’s. 

“Yup, that sounds perfect” Damien grinned while Courtney nodded enthusiastically. 

With that, their conversation ended as the teacher came into the gym. All the students went quiet. They were all intimidated by the teacher. It was coach Takahashi. She was one of the toughest coaches in the school. But if you were a good kid she was nice to you. Luckily the trio of pals were always good and well behaved, so they never had any issues. 

“Alright class, let’s do attendance, then i’ll let ya’ll play basketball or do laps” She announced. 

Attendance went without a hitch. Damien, Courtney, and Shayne decided to do laps around the court. Courtney didn’t wanna get all sweaty playing basketball. That was totally the reason. It definitely wasn’t because she sucked at basketball. They walked and chatted about their summers as the final periods time dwindled. 

“So, my parents are letting me finally get a job” Shayne announced. 

“That’s great, buddy. Where are you gonna work?” Damien asked. 

“Are you gonna work at the strip club and cash out on all those dollar bills?” Courtney asked jokingly.

“Yes, oh my gosh that’s the best idea you’ve ever had. I mean no. I’m gonna try to get a job at the grocery store” Shayne responded, laughing. 

“Oh! I should go work there too! It’d be so fun, working with my best friend!” Courtney shouted, drawing a few glances from other students.

“I thought I was your best friend?” Damien fake pouted. 

“Oh, you’re both my best friends!” Courtney went to hug them both. 

She wasn’t paying attention to where she was walking. She tripped and she started falling. Damien’s eyes widened and he caught her instinctually. 

“Thanks Dame. Sorry, I’m such a clutz sometimes! You totally saved me from a broken arm! You’re my hero. I’m forever in your debt” Courtney joked after she’d been placed back on her feet. 

Damien heard the words and it freaked him out a little bit. Did he predict this occurrence. Had he known this would happen when he wrote that weird story that morning. No. It’s just a stupid coincidence. He couldn’t have possibly known that would happen. Those words though. It was weird that the girl in the story broke her arm, then Courtney says he saved her from a broken arm. It was a really strange coincidence. 

“You’re fine. Just watch where you’re walkin” Damien reassured her, deciding to just not think about the unusual coincidence. 

Just a moment later the bell rang, signalling the end of the period. The other students happily made their way out of the gym, followed closely by Shayne, Damien, And Courtney. 

“It’s taco time, babyyy!” Courtney shouted excitedly. 

“Calm down. You will get your Tacos, Courtney. But first we gotta get out of here” Shayne said, being such a dad. 

They made their way outside and found Damien’s truck. They were lucky enough to be some of the first students leaving campus. If they’d been much later, getting out of the parking lot would have taken forever. 

“Is it taco time, now?” Courtney asked from the backseat. 

“Yes, we’re going to Tacobell now” Damien confirmed. 

Damien adored Courtney. She was the smoll sweet friend. He always felt as if he needed to protect her. If he was being honest, he had feelings for her. If he was being super honest, he was bisexual and he had feelings for Shayne too. But maybe he just cared about them both so much and the love he felt for them both was only platonic. But he knew he always wanted to be by their sides. He’d promised himself that he would always be there for them, and he planned to keep that promise till he died. He only planned to break it because of his death. But even then he would be there for them after death. 

“Damien! Hello? Why arn’t we moving?” Shayne asked with worry. 

Damien shook his head, saying, “Sorry, started thinking too much”.

“Well let’s go. The longer we stay at school the more I’ll annoy you about tacos” Courtney said as Damien backed out of the parking space.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH hi yes thanks for reading warning:minecraft

“We have arrived, my friends!” Damien announced after he parked his truck in the Tac Bell parking lot.

“Yay! Tacos!” Courtney shouted, jumping out of the truck. 

“How do you always have so much energy?” Shayne asked, feigning annoyance.

“Cause I’m happy for tacos!” Courtney grinned innocently, causing both Shayne and Damien to shake their heads with fondness. 

“Well? What are we waiting for? It’s taco time!” Courtney bounced from one foot to the other impatiently.

“Okay, let’s go” Damien agreed, leading the way into the restaurant. 

“Yay” Courtney cheered enthusiastically. 

Damien, Courtney, and Shayne walked towards the building. Courtney was very eager to get her tacos. She was walking ahead of the two boys, frequently looking back at them as if to say “why are you guys so slow?” 

“Ma ladies” Damien said jokingly to Shayne and Courtney as he opened the door for them.

“Thanks Damien” Courtney said, being her most polite self. 

“So who’s paying?” Shayne asked, meaning it as a joke.

“I’ll pay!” Courtney volunteered eagerly.

“No. I cannot let you do that. I am a gentleman and I shall not allow you to pay for lunch” Damien argued.

“But you drove us here! It’s the least I could do. Taco Bell is so cheap anyway! And bro, I’m so hungry. The longer we stand here arguing about who’s gonna pay the hungrier I’m gonna get. I’m gonna pay for lunch. If you really want to, you can pay next time” Courtney reasoned.

“Fine. I’m totally paying next time though” Damien finally agreed.

“Now that you guys are done arguing like a married couple, let’s order our food” Shayne began to get impatient as his stomach started growling. 

“Hey you’re a part of this too. You can’t escape us” Courtney laughed, stepping up to the counter to order her food. 

“Hi, what can I get for you?” The worker, wearing a nametag which said ‘Ted’, asked. 

“Hi! Can I please get a cheese quesadilla?” Courtney gave her order politely. 

“Sure! Is that all?” The Taco Bell asked, very cheerily. 

Courtney stepped away, allowing space for Damien and Shayne to give their orders. They gave her odd looks when she didn’t order the taco she’d been talking about since before school let out. 

“Hi. Can I please get a CrunchWrap Supreme Combo, with a large soda?” Shayne requested, trying to be as polite as he could be.

“Sure, what else?” Ted asked, directing his attention to Damien. 

“Hey, can I just get a Quesarito and a large coke?” Damien ordered his food, being a simple boy. 

“We have Pepsi products?” The employee responded awkwardly. 

“Yea, sorry that’s what I meant” Damien grimaced, his southern roots coming out. 

“Alright. So I have one cheese quesadilla, a CrunchWrap Supreme Combo with a soda, And a Quesarito with a soda. Can I get you anything else?” Ted read off their order. 

“Oh! Can I also get a Baha Blast freeze?” Courtney’s eyes widened with excitement. 

“Of course. What size?” He asked.

“A large please!” Courtney answered. 

“Alright. That’s going to be $17.55. Will that be cash or card?” Ted asked, finishing up the order. 

“It’s gonna be a card” Courtney answered as she pulled her debit card out of her wallet. 

“Alright. Just insert and follow the instructions on the screen” The nice man said as he handed Damien and Shayne a large cup each. 

“Thank you, so much” Damien and Shayne said in unison as they grabbed the cups from the man, looking at each other in reaction. 

“Not a problem. I’m just doing my job” The employee replied. 

Courtney finished paying, taking her card and putting it back in her wallet. Shayne and Damien were busy filling up their drinks with their respective drink choices. 

“It’ll be just a few minutes” The employee said as he handed Courtney her receipt and moved on to the next customer. 

“Thanks!” Courtney beamed, stepping aside to wait for their food to come out. 

Once the boys finished filling their beverages they returned to Courtney’s side to wait for their food. 

“What happened to getting tacos?” Shayne asked confusedly. 

“I don’ know. I decided I really wanted a quesadilla” Courtney shrugged her shoulders. 

Damien shrugged his own shoulders, not really caring. He was just excited for his food. Shayne and Damien sipped on their drinks, patiently waiting. 

“Dude, quit copying me” Shayne joked. 

“Bro, I’m not. I’m just thirsty” Damien joked back. 

“Baha Blast freeze, for the pretty lady” Ted announced, placing Courtney’s drink on the counter. 

“Thanks” Courtney said awkwardly, a blush rising to her cheeks. 

“Hey man. She’s 17. Don’t be tryna flirt with my friend” Damien said protectively. 

“It’s fine” Courtney said, grabbing her drink from the counter while the employee returned to their work. 

“Alright your order is ready. Have a nice day” The employee said, putting their order out, seeming to be eager to get them out of the restaurant. 

“Okay! Time to go to Shaynie’s house. Let’s go!” Courtney said happily, the awkward encounter already behind her. 

“Let us go” Damien agreed. 

The drive was nice and quiet, aside from the sounds of Courtney slurping on her freezie drink. They were content together. They were the best of friends and nothing could split them apart. They were always there for eachother. They’d been inseparable for years. They were like siblings, but even closer. Plus there may have been feelings which were not appropriate for siblings. 

Only about fifteen minutes passed and they had arrived at Shayne’s house. Damien and Courtney grabbed the bags of food while Shayne carefully unlocked the front door, letting them inside. 

“Come up to my room. We can eat and play games” Shayne announced as they walked into the foyer. 

“Is anyone home?” Courtney asked.

“Nah. My parents don’t get home from work till like six. We’ve got plenty of time to hang out before they come home” Shayne answered, leading the way to his bedroom. 

“Alright. Let’s eat. Then we can play some games. DO you guys wanna watch Netflix or something?” Shayne asked, turning on his tv and PS4 once they got settled in his room. 

“Yea! Can we watch Charmed? Please, Please, Please?” Courtney begged. 

“I’d say yes, but it’s not on Netflix anymore. How bout Buffy instead?” Shayne suggested.

“Fine. I guess that works” Courtney pouted. 

“I’m happy with Buffy” Damien agreed.

“Don’t worry, Court. I’ve got all eight seasons on dvd. You can watch with me anytime. As long as your homework is done” Damien added teasingly. 

“Yay! You’re the best Damien!” Courtney beamed, throwing herself at Damien in order to hug him. 

“Hey watch the food, girly” Shayne warned, saving his food from being knocked over by Courtney’s feet. 

They watched their show contentedly, munching on their lunch. They’d only watched one episode before they finished their food. Shayne and Damien were very eager to play their video games. Courtney wasn’t as eager, but she was happy to play because her boys wanted to play. 

“Gonna play some fun games with ma boys” Courtney sang happily as she watched Shayne set up a game they could all play. 

They settled on minecraft because the boys weren’t too skilled in it and there was enough to do in it that Courtney with her HDHD wouldn’t get bored too easily.   
“Let’s have a nice little family! I’ll start building our house, the manliest job of all. Damien, you go find food and start farming and stuff, my lovely house wife. Shayne you can go and start mining and find us some valuable stuff. Yes, go to work” Courtney started delegating tasks.

They set off, gathering materials to begin their missions. Courtney started chopping down a bunch of trees. Shayne and Damien cut down a few so they could make some tools that they would need for their tasks. 

“I promise I will replant a bunch of trees later. We need our oxygen in this fake world” Courtney said as she continued to cut down many trees. 

Damien was killing a bunch of animals, apologizing as he did, “I’m so sorry. I shall help you repopulate some day”. 

“Don’t worry Damien. They don’t have minds” Shayne laughed as he dug deeper and deeper into the cave he was in.

Shayne had already found coal, iron, and he had a shit ton of cobblestone. He enjoyed the searching and finding of things. He cheered when he found redstone, but realized he didn’t have an iron pickaxe yet. 

Courtney was working hard on their house. It was big. There was a room for her, and a shared room for Damien and Shayne. Damien had been upset upon hearing that he had to share his room, but felt better when Shayne told him of the sleepovers they’d have every night. The house had three floors. On the first floor was a large common area, where there were torches everywhere and a few chests and a crafting table. The second floor was where their bedrooms were. And the third floor was empty, intended to be the enchanting and potions area. 

After Courtney had finished up building the house, she decided to venture out into the wilderness to see what Damien was up to. She prepared a sword for herself, using the stone Shayne had dropped off. She got out her map and quietly set off towards Damien’s red marker on the map. She snuck up on him. She drew her sword and attacked!

“Ah! Heck! What’s attacking me? It’s day!” Damien shouted, spinning around to see Courtney attacking him. 

“Hey! That’s not very nice!” He shouted, pulling his sword out and fighting back.

Unfortunately for Courtney, Damien was stronger and quicker than she was. He fought back and defeated her easily. 

“Darn it. I wanted to kill you. Not the other way around” Courtney whined, respawning in the home she’d built for them. 

“Not my fault you’re a newb” Damien said as he picked up the items Courtney had dropped when she died. 

“I’m bored” Courtney said as she exited the game. 

“That’s fine. Now we get to have a whole half of the screen” Shayne considered Courtney’s quitting a win. 

Courtney got off the bed, leaving Damien and Shayne sitting at the end of Shayne’s bed. She started looking around Shayne’s room, finding herself at Shayne’s bookshelf. She browsed the books. There were some nerdy gaming books. There were some nonfiction books, and there were just a few fictional books. 

“Wow, Shayne. You’re such a nerd. You have so many smart people books” Courtney teased as she flipped the pages of a random book. 

“Hey! At least I’m smart” Shayne retorted. 

“Okay! It’s not my fault I failed my english class last year! You know the teacher was ass!” Courtney huffed. 

“Well, maybe if you had asked us for help, you wouldn’t have failed the class” Shayne said, just barely dodging the explosion of a creeper. 

“You know I don’t like getting help. I’m a strong independent woman who don’t need no man!” Courtney groaned, already tired of the subject. 

“Yea, you need two men. What would you do without us?” Damien said jokingly, though he believed Courtney could be very independent. 

“Uh… Well I’d probably be pretty lonely” Courtney admitted. 

“But, seriously, can’t believe you’re still upset about that” Shayne said disbelievingly. 

“Of course I’m upset! I gotta take the class again!” Courtney said with frustration, throwing herself onto the bed like a Disney princess with a simple problem. 

“Well, we’ll help you this time. I aced that class anyway” Damien insisted. 

“Thanks, but I’m fine” Courtney tried to brush him off. 

“If you were fine, you wouldn’t have failed the class” Shayne pointed out. 

“Shut up. I’m bored” Courtney complained, sprawling out on Shayne’s bed.   
“Then play games with us” Shayne provided the obvious answer.

“I don’t wanna...I’m going to sleep” Courtney decided, crawling under the covers of Shayne’s bed. 

“Okay, weirdo” Shayne laughed, returning his attention to where he and Damien were adventuring across the ocean in search of a village to ravage.

To some, sleeping in your friends might seem weird, but this was normal for them. They were so close that nothing like this bothered them. They were the kind of friends who enjoyed being close to each other. They didn’t mind sharing their personal space. They found comfort in being together. It was a comfort they couldn’t get anywhere else. 

Courtney relaxed, listening to the sounds of her boys playing minecraft and taking in the familiar scent of her best buddy, Shayne. It was easy for her to fall asleep. She felt so safe and comfortable. She felt that she could never be in danger in the safety of Shayne and Damien’s company. 

Shayne and Damien continued to play minecraft for a while. They had finally found a village. They stole all of their crops and traded with the villagers so they could get more emeralds. They considered the voyage to be a success. About twenty minutes had passed with their attention set on the game. After they got back to the home Courtney had built them, they paused the game and glanced back at the girl snoozing between them. 

“I can’t believe she’s actually sleeping” Shayne whispered, chuckling quietly. 

“Honestly I’m not that surprised. She’s always been one to take afternoon naps. I’m tired of playing as well” Damien put his controller down and stretched out, groaning as his joints popped. 

“Should we prank her?” Shayne asked, saving the game and shutting the system off. 

“No. Don’t be mean. Shame” Damien chided, laying out across Shayne’s large bed and being sure not to disturb Courtney’s sleeping form. 

“Fine, but you owe me a prank” Shayne pouted.

“I will gladly prank you” Damien teased, though he knew that wasn’t what Shayne had meant. 

“Oh dang. It’s already four. Time has passed a lot quicker than I realized” Shayne groaned, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed after putting up their controllers. 

“Let’s just relax and chill, I could use a nap” Damien decided, resting his head on one of Shayne’s pillow.  
“I think that’s a good Idea. It’s a good thing my bed is fucking huge” Shayne laughed as he laid down on the other side of the bed. 

“Oh. So we’re all taking a nap?” Courtney asked, opening her eyes to Damien’s broad chest. 

“I thought you were asleep?” Damien asked in response to the sleepy voice aimed at his chest. 

“I was, but y'all are loud” Courtney teased before she laid her head down and closed her eyes again. 

“Is this weird?” Shayne asked, worried this would make Courtney uncomfortable. 

“Nope, not at all. I’m quite content” Courtney reassured.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of proud of this but also feel like it sucks lol

Courtney opened her eyes slowly. She was trapped on both sides by warm bodies. It was not unpleasant. She was growing restless after the nap she’d had. She was bored, and she itched to do something. She very carefully crawled out from under Shayne’s comforter and crawled to the foot of the bed where she could safely climb out. She checks again that both boys are still asleep before she creeps out of the room, leaving the door cracked behind her as she leaves. 

“Alright. It’s prank time, babyyy” Courtney whispered to herself, walking down the stairs and into Shayne’s kitchen. 

“Now how am I going to prank them?” she wondered aloud. 

It was now five pm. She figured that Shayne and Damien wouldn’t be asleep for much longer. She knew she didn’t have much time to think of a good prank. It couldn’t be too extravagant. She didn’t have enough time to do a crazy big prank. She ran through a few ideas in her head, but all of them required too much effort. She decided to just leave. The prank was that she wouldn’t be there when they woke up. 

“Damn. I’m so lame” Courtney laughed, walking out the front door. 

She decided she would just enjoy a nice little walk around the neighborhood she shared with Shayne. As much as she loved her boys, she liked her time alone as well. Everyone needed some alone time. She usually spent so much time with Damien and Shayne, it was difficult to hide her secrets. She found herself wondering why she didn’t just tell them. She trusted them both, she wasn’t sure why she was so afraid to tell them what she did when she was alone. She was afraid of how they would react if they knew what she was capable of.

She smiled thinking of her silly little prank. She imagined them waking up and being like, ‘where’d Courtney go?’ They would search the house and they wouldn’t find her. It was silly and simple, and maybe it was a little bit mean. She was mean sometimes, though it all came through as love for her boys. It was confusing but she sometimes showed her love by being mean. She just liked to tease them and sometimes play not so nice pranks on them. 

Courtney was walking down the street. She was having a nice time by herself, humming a tune which was stuck in her head. Cars passed her a few times. It didn’t bother her. She was on the sidewalk and they were on the road. She couldn’t be harmed. Even if something did happen, she had ways to keep herself safe. 

Courtney had been walking down the street for some time. About ten minutes had passed. She wondered if the boys would soon wake up and realize she was not there. She heard barking in the distance. She turned around to see a large husky racing towards her. She froze. It was almost upon her. 

“Please be a nice doggie” She said, though the hope did her no good. 

The dog was growling. It was now slowly walking towards her, it’s hackles raised. The growling led Courtney to believe it was not a nice dog. The dog got ready to attack, crouching, preparing to jump on her. Courtney quickly threw her hands up. It wouldn’t do much good for any normal human, but Courtney wasn’t quite a normal human. The dog jumped. It’s aim would have had it landing right on Courtney, but something blocked it. The dog whimpered as the invisible shield Courtney had thrown up stung it’s skin. It looked at Courtney with confusion, turning to anger. It seemed to want to fight, but gave up and ran in the direction it had come. 

“Yea run away!” Courtney shouted, bringing her hands down. 

“That’s what happens when you try to mess with a mutant” She mumbled to herself and continued walking. 

She decided to stop and sit down on the sidewalk and check her phone. She didn’t like that it was taking them so long to notice her absence. SHe felt bored and lonely. She started thinking about the strange encounter she’d had. Something told her it wasn’t just a normal dog. She hadn’t wanted to use her power against an innocent animal, but the vibes she’d gotten from it were not kanine. She started to feel like something was after her. She was worried something bigger had become aware of her existence. She grew afraid for her safety. She began to feel that her power could not protect her for much longer. 

Damien began to wake up. His eyes suddenly opened wide. He had dreamt of someone in danger. He tried to calm himself down. It’s just a dream he thought to himself. Nothing is wrong. We’re fine. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes. He was about to wake up Shayne and Courtney, but he realized Courtney wasn’t there. 

“Hey Shayne. Wake up, buddy” Damien nudged Shayne in hopes of waking up the other boy. 

“No. I’m sleeping” Shayne denied. 

“You’re obviously awake” Damien rolled his eyes, pushing harder on Shayne’s shoulder. 

“I don’t wanna be” Shayne responded, rolling over to face Damien.

“Hey, where’s Courtney?” Shayne asked, after noticing her absence. 

“I don’t know. Maybe she went downstairs?” Damien shrugged, getting off the bed and making his way to the door. 

“Courtney?” Shayne called out into the empty house, getting no response. 

“Maybe she went home? I’m gonna text her” Damien decided, sitting down on the couch in the living room. 

Damien: Hey Court, did you go home?

Courtney received a text. She took her phone out and looked at the message. It was from Damien. They finally noticed that she was not there. She was tired of being alone now so she actually decided to respond.

Court: I took a walk, Like don’t freak out. I’m good. A dog tried to attack me. I’m on my way back now. 

Courtney sent the message and got up to start walking back to Shayne’s house. She got another message from Damien almost immediately. 

Damien: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ATTACKED BY A DOG

Court: No it only tried. It failed

Damien: That’s weird. I totally dreamt something bad happened to you. Hurry home

Court: I promise I'm good.

“Courtney said she got attacked by a freaking dog” Damien shouted after his conversation with Courtney. 

“What?” Shayne yelled. 

“I mean she said it tried to attack her but I’m still worried” Damien admitted. 

“I’m home bitches” Courtney called as she walked through the front door. 

Damien jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and rushed to greet Courtney. He gripped her shoulders and looked her over, checking for injuries. 

“I swear I’m fine” She groaned exasperatedly. 

“When you say a dog tried to attack you of course I’m going to make sure you’re okay” Damien sighed. 

“Why’d you leave?” Shayne asked once they were both sure she was alright. 

“I was bored. I wanted to take a walk. Okay maybe I was trying to prank you, but it didn’t work” She admitted, slumping over on the couch.   
“Well if the prank was to worry us, it worked” Shayne said. 

“I think I need to tell you guys something” Damien broke his silence.

“What is it?” Courtney asked, growing concerned herself.

“Okay, you’ll think I’m crazy or something, but I think I might be a psychic” Damien said quietly.

“Why do you think that?” SHayne asked.

“Well, I keep kind of predicting things that happen. I dreamt something happened to Courtney. And there are lots of little things that I’m like hey I thought about this happening” Damien tried to explain. 

“I mean I guess it’s possible” Courtney replied, knowing too well what it was like to discover something so absurd about yourself. 

“You don’t think I’m crazy?” Damien asked, feeling relieved.

“Not if you don’t think I’m crazy…” Courtney trailed off, looking to her friends nervously. 

“What do you mean? You’ve not done anything to make us think you’re crazy” Shayne finally got involved in the conversation after having been sitting in silence. 

“Okay. I can’t tell you. I think I need to show you” Courtney said, being met with silence and expectant eyes.

“Throw a pillow at me” She said as she put her hands up, bringing up her invisible shield. 

Silently Shayne grabbed a decorative pillow and hesitantly threw it at Courtney. It didn’t hit her. It never made its way to her. It seemed to bounce off of something they couldn’t see, landing on the floor at Damien’s feet. They stared at her with wide eyes, both in amazement and confusion. 

“What?” Shayne asked, not knowing what else to say at that moment. 

Courtney took a shaky breath before speaking. She needed to calm down her nerves and figured out how to explain herself.

“I have...the ability...to create an invisible forcefield around myself” she explained, pausing to find the best words to use. 

“That’s incredibly interesting and cool…” Damien trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Uh...thanks” Courtney looked down, blushing fiercely. 

“So how did you figure out you could do that?” Shayne asked. 

“Well...This summer, when we were all split from each other” Courtney started, having Shayne and Damien figuratively on the edge of their seats. 

“I was by myself for some reason. My parents had for some reason allowed me to go out and explore by myself. We spent the summer on my grandparent’s ranch, so like it wasn’t that big of a deal I guess. But I was off chilling by myself. I had looked up with wonderful timing. I’d been under a tree and I saw an apple was falling right over my head. The stupid tree was trying to attack me. I put my hands out and flinched, but the apple didn’t hit me. I looked up and saw this shield around me as the apple fell to the ground. So uh, yea I can do that. I guess I’m kind of a mutant or something, I guess. I don’t know if I can do anything else, but I can do that” Courtney shared, taking a big breath after she’d finally finished. 

“So, It isn’t that weird if you’ve got some special power, cause I’m not normal either” Courtney added, looking at Damien specifically now. 

“We can’t see the shield. Can only you see it?” Shayne asked.

“Um I don’t really know. I just know that I’m inside the shield and I can see it. Maybe I’m the only one who can see it, or maybe it’s only visible from the inside” Courtney shrugged. 

“So, if I do have the ability to tell the future...Does that mean I’m like you?” Damien asked. 

“I don’t know, but if that’s a thing we can help each other figure it out” Courtney responded. 

“I feel left out” Shayne pouted. 

“Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll never leave you, even if we become superheroes” Damien reassured teasingly. 

“And ya know, Damien might not even be psychic. I could be the odd one out” Courtney pointed out. 

“Yep, that definitely makes me feel better” Shayne jokes. 

“Well...I think I need to head home soon” Damien starts gathering up his stuff from school. 

“Yea It’s a bit late, and aren't your parents coming home soon?” Courtney agreed. 

“Yea. I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning” Shayne stood up and gave Courtney and Damien a hug before they left. 

“Do you want a ride home, Court?” Damien asked as they were leaving.  
“Nah, I can walk” Courtney answered.

“Alright, bye guys” Damien said, giving a peace sign.

“Bye!” Courtney smiled sweetly, walking down the driveway to the sidewalk. 

Damien shut the front door behind him before getting in his truck. Courtney was already a couple houses away when he was ready to pull out of the driveway. He enjoyed some soft tunes on his way home and smiled, accepting the possibility that he could be special in a good way. He was excited to possibly have another thing to share with Courtney. He hoped that with some crazy odds that Shayne would join them with a super ability. He imagined a future where they fought alongside each other against some evil.


End file.
